


Losing Inception - Profiles

by slashersivi



Series: Losers Inception AU [1]
Category: Inception (2010), The Losers (2010)
Genre: Community: ante_up_losers, Gen, Inception AU, Team Last Second Inception
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-10
Updated: 2013-09-10
Packaged: 2017-12-26 04:51:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/961766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashersivi/pseuds/slashersivi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Collection of sketches for my Losers bang piece set in a verse where the Losers are a highly skilled team that specializes in infiltrating dreams. Clay is the Extractor, Pooch is the Alchemist, Cougar is the Point Man, Jensen is the Architect, and Aisha is the Forger. They chase Max and his own inception team, lead by Wade, through a dreamscape of espionage, manipulation, and betrayal; all the while, Clay is haunted by a guilt-induced Shade of his dead XO, William Roque.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Losing Inception - Profiles

**Author's Note:**

> Sketches of the Inception-verse Losers.

  
sketch that started it all, inspired by my friend Mischa's love of both Cougar/Jensen and Arthur/Eames. However, I felt the role of Architect fit Jensen infinitely better, thanks to his genius and quirky brand of unapologetic but productive insanity.  
  
Clay, as the leader, obviously fills Dom's role, and it was then impossible to resist casting Roque as the shade.  
  
As much as I love the feel-good loserfics where they're still a happy family, including Roque, the Shade just begged to be Roque this time around.  
  
Pooch got some extra lovin', art-wise. I felt the Alchemist was a good analogy for the wheelman; after all, it's the concoction that makes the dream traveling possible at all. Even better, the film's alchemist drives the van as well. x)  


That left the Forger for Aisha, but really I think that works out also. She was the one who got them back into the states and greased all the wheels, after all.


End file.
